It is difficult to cook over campfires and thus campers carry along five-gallon portable propane tanks and/or portable and disposable seventeen-point-four (17.4) ounce propane fuel bottles when they go camping. But it is cumbersome and/or expensive to carry these propane tanks. Moreover, the tanks have one outlet so if a stove is being fueled by the tank, lanterns or other gas fed appliances cannot be simultaneously used. There is thus a need for an improved way to fuel camping appliances.